the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ba'athist Republic of Balbadd
The Ba'athist Republic of Balbadd is one of the four Ba'athist nations and the only non-Arab Ba'athist nation since, Balbadd is inhabitated by Easterlings, Persians, Afghans, Pakistanis, Indians, Fanalis, Drow and Kalakeyas since the nation is in central Asia. Government Balbadd, under the rule of the Balbadd-led Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party, was a one-party state.47 The Regional Command (RC, the leading organ of the Balbadd Regional Branch of the Ba'ath Party) was the party's top decision-making body; Regional Command members were elected for five-year terms at the party's regional congress. The Regional Secretary (commonly referred to as the General Secretary) was the head of the Regional Command, chaired its sessions and was leader of the Ba'ath Party Regional Branch in Balbadd. In theory members of the Regional Command were responsible to the party congress, but in practice they controlled the congress, and the leadership often decided results beforehand. The party's National Command was, in theory, the highest decision-making body. The Current President is Zoldeo Amenvada Crawford, an Afghan Ba'athist warlord and military strongman who overthrew the Prosperous and Peaceful Kingdom of Balbadd. Military The Military of Balbadd is really powerful and dangerous and has hordes of powerful factions under it's control. Army The Army is the third most powerful faction of the military since Balbadd is an oceanic nation. It is usually used to destroy slums and kill poor people and tourture them. Infantry The Infantry consists of Easterlings, Persians, Afghans, Pakistanis, Indians, Fanalis, Drow and Kalakeyas who are experienced fighters. Artillery The vast majority of Balbadd military equipment is Soviet manufactured.87 Main article: Equipment of the Balbadd Army * ≈ 9,300 Armoured fighting vehicles (including in storage): ** ≈ 5,065 Main battle tanks ** ≈ 4,500 Infantry fighting vehicles and armored personnel carriers * ≈ 6,400 Towed artillery pieces: ** 1,900+ Guns/howitzers ** ≈ 1,500 Anti-aircraft guns * ≈ 850 Self-propelled artillery pieces: ** ≈ 450 Self-propelled howitzers ** ≈ 400 Self-propelled anti-aircraft guns * 2,190+ Anti-tank guided weapon launchers * 500 Multiple launch rocket systems ** 84 Tactical ballistic missile launchers 4,235+ Surface-to-air missile launchers: * 4,000+ MANPADS * 235 Self-propelled air-defense systems Navy The Navy is the most powerful faction of the Military. It consists of 1,000,000K each of Submarines, U-Boats, Patrol Boats, Destroyers, Battleships and Air Carriers Air The Air Force is the second most powerful faction of the army. It has 9,000,000,000,000 active aircraft which however most of the aircraft relies on the navy for transport. Culture Magic is banned and the culture is post Apocolyptic which means Balbadd is suffering economic crises because of Zoldeo stealing the treaury to by weapons to gain naval domination. The people have no freedoms and are being killed for fun and to spread fear among the populice to obey the Government and President. Members Leadership * Zoldeo Amenvada Crawford - President * Artashi Khamûl - Premier * Amanullah - Prime Minister * Haji Faiz Muhammed Zikeria - Foreign Minister * Abdul Hadi Dawai - Armament Minister * Abdul Majid Zabuli - Minister of Security * Shah Mahmud Ghazi - Minister of Intelligence Military * Wazir Akbar Khan - Chief of Staff * Ishan Ulfang - Warlord of Army * Nasirullah Husain - Admiral of Navy * Ali Muhammed Khan - Air Marshall * Nolan Mavodi Crawford (Son of Zoldeo) * Amyah Crawford (nee Pasha) * Tos'un Armgo * Bagu Almago * Ad'non Kareese * Donnia Soldou Category:Nations in Asia Category:Communist